dimensionfivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tidal the Echidna
Tidal is an dark blue Echidna who is part of the Peace Keeper Clan, like how Kam is a Beast Maker and Psy is a Magic Crafter. He was alive in a great war between Echidnas and Demons. During this time, he was attacked by an evil spell that turned him into a statue made of crystal, where he remained for years. Later, a century later, Psy the hedgehog discovered Tidal when he accidently ressurected him via a spell from his book. Upon bursting out of his tomb, Tidal demanded where the demons were so he could destroy them, but Psy explained that there were no demons around since many years ago. This made Tidal one of the few Peace Keeper species to still be around. Tidal decided to join the group, (a while after Morphia joined up with them.) and fight evil, no matter where it is, or how dangerous it is Personality Tidal is short tempered, rough, and very serious about everything. He is nearly completley obsessed with justice. He also can't resist getting into a fight. He will insist to battle even if he is injured or weakened. The others hold him back on occasions like this, but Tidal doesn't take kindly to it and manages to escape. He also hates losing fights, and it is hard for him to accept failure. He isn't the brightest character and jumps into action without thinking. Abilities Gold Gloves: '''These ancient weapons have been with Tidal since the battle where he was frozen in time. He is able to trap an enemy's weapon while stabbing them with the three sharp points on each glove. '''Gold Armour: '''Another ancient artifact that Tidal had when he was a prisoner of time. This armour makes him harder for enemies to hurt him. '''Aqua Swords: '''During his wanderings of his new home, he soon discovered a relic from the past that he was supposed to get at the end of the battle where he was sealed. Two swords made entirely out of water. When he picked them up, he soon felt the energy of a tidal wave pulsing through his body. Even his armour was now had water flowing through it. The swords can extend out to attack foes or they can turn into other weapons like a whip, a flail, a mace, or even a spear. Relationships '''Morphia: Tidal doesn't really have time for romance because of his mission to eradicate anything that is a threat to the planet. He just refers to her as an "Elastic Warrior Princess" '''Kam and Psy: '''Tidal was grateful to the hedgehogs for freeing him from his slumber. He has developed a friendship with them ever since, though his constant craving for action gets on their nerves at times. '''Groxlin: '''Tidal doesn't see Groxlin as much more than a simple version of the demons he fought in the great war. He often discriminates him because of his short stature and his "weak" machine gun, which didn't do a thing to his armour when he was shot by him. '''Time Pirates: '''Tidal sees them as more of a threat to the world than Groxlin, and plans to destroy them. Dark Morphia, however, tries to manipulate him into quitting his mission by flirting with him, something that Tidal is unsure how to deal with. Trivia *His backstory is similar to Sir Dan's from Medievil, as the two were defeated in battle and were reawakened later. However, Tidal didn't die, unlike Sir Dan. *He is the only echidna seen by Kam and Psy to not have dreadlocks. *He is the only echidna fan character to be made by the TheMagicCrafter. *He shares a few traits with Knuckles, except Tidal is one who attacks, and doesn't defend like Knuckles. *He seems to be confused around women. This is proven when Tidal unwittingly develops feelings for Dark Morphia when she flirts and wraps around him. Category:Portal Masters Category:Heroes